


Hellhole Escapism

by lettersgoingnowhere



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Bribery, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, LMAO, both are good, but it didnt work, i tried to be smart, idk - Freeform, istg, so is tmr, tpn is for smart people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersgoingnowhere/pseuds/lettersgoingnowhere
Summary: Maze Runner and The Promised Neverland crossover AU where they all escape but someone is left behind
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hellhole Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> Back in maze runner hell

The sun shining brightly. The sounds of children laughing and playing on the green grass beneath. The smell of freshly cooked food as they all quickly ran inside. Even then, everyone was happy with smiles stretched upon their faces.

All of these made up Gracefield Orphanage.

But not for Minho.

To Minho, these were what made up the mask of the orphanage. What it really was was a farm, the fact so incredibly hidden you wouldn’t even smell the blood of the previous children. The deafened but horrified screams as they all slept peacefully, not knowing who would be next. 

That was the real Gracefield Orphanage.

What he and Teresa had really hoped for was the feeling of freedom as they would run away from this hellhole.

And it had come true after years of trials, secrets and lies.

Maybe Sonya would finally be able to play dress-up with her friends like many girls. Normal girls. Maybe Christie would finally be able to become a doctor. Maybe Teresa.... well, Minho didn’t exactly know what she wanted to do with her newly found freedom.

“God, it makes me sick.”

Minho pursed his lips. “Don’t worry Newt,” he muttered, gently rubbing his back but froze upon remembering that Thomas used to massage Newt whenever he was feeling particularly fired up.

Newt buried himself in his arms. “I-I know he’s alright,” he stammered. “But I just- he’s with those /monsters/, Minho. I-“ 

“I know..” Minho cut him off. “But, remember what Paige said?” He said, looking at Newt like he wanted him to answer. He did.

Newt stared at him for a few seconds, before breathing in deeply. “That he was... too good to waste..” he said, remembering the words Paige had said so clearly.

Minho nodded, smiling. “Exactly.”

“Thomas...” Ava’s eyes widened at the sight of the young boy coming over to them before smiling to hide her shock of the boy. “...What are you doing here?” She quietly asked.

Thomas looked up, also smiling. “You know why.” Was all he muttered before moving to the little children, who flocked around him. Some started to cry to him about the fire last night and some tried to invite him out to play.

That Ava did. That she did, indeed.

Later that night, Ava visited Thomas’s room, which felt so empty without Minho or Newt chatting away well into the night. Her face showed a solemn expression as she looked around, slight sadness biting at her.

“I never knew you could get sad.”

Ava’s head snapped to Thomas, who was leaning on Newt’s bed with his feet rested on Minho’s. His eyes were half lidded, staring at her intently. Ava didn’t say anything.

“Why didn’t you come with the others?” Ava asked, her expression hardened.

Thomas blinked at her slowly. “They put it in me already.” He said quietly.

Ava’s eyes widen. “A-already?” She stammered. Thomas nodded solemnly before averting his gaze to the window.

They put the device in Thomas’s heart already?

“B-but-“

“Well,” Thomas stood up, not facing Ava. “You got what you wanted. I’m going to become an assistant caretaker here soon until they come back.” His head drooped low, but his eyes didn’t turn away from the still shocked Ava.

Then he smiled slightly.

“Want to help us take this hellhole down?”

Ava raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “And why should I?” 

Thomas turned to her. “Teresa is your child, right?” He said quietly.

Ava felt a pang of hurt and shock wash over her, hands subconsciously reaching atop her stomach. “H-how did you-“

Thomas held up a hand. “And you want to stop this farm as much as we do. If you help us, we’ll help you escape. You’ll be able to live a normal life.” He proposed, stepping forward with his chest puffed out.

“... you didn’t need to bribe me, child.” Ava composed herself again, standing straight. “I want to destroy this hellhole anyway.” She smirked.

Thomas smirked back. “So,” he held out his hand. “We have a deal, then?”

Ava shook his hand.

“That we do.”


End file.
